it was us
by kiranas
Summary: terima kasih untuk hari ini, midorima. akashi/midorima.


knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

it was us

Ada sedikit percikan kegembiraan dalam diri Midorima, melihat _kawan lama_nya kembali—meski bukan dengan cara yang diharapkannya. Setelah berbulan-bulan Midorima merasa Akashi begitu jauh dan tidak terjangkau. Jarak antara Kyoto dan Tokyo memang cukup jauh, secara literal. Tetapi radius antara _diri_nya dan Akashi jauh lebih membentang dibandingkan sekadar hitungan angka dalam kilometer. Hingga beberapa beberapa pekan yang lalu—setidaknya, sekarang jarak itu sudah tidak terlalu membentang jauh. Tidak sejauh sebelumnya, meski tidak pula sedekat beberapa tahun yang lalu—ketika mereka masih di Teiko.

"Mungkin kau harus mengirim bingkisan untuk Kuroko dan anggota tim basket Seirin, Shin-_chan," _baru dua hari yang lalu Takao berujar, sebelum latihan basket rutin.

Midorima mendengus, tidak lupa membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Untuk hadiah kemenangan? Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang uang untuk mereka."

"Tentu saja ucapan terima kasih," Takao memutar bola matanya.

"Untuk ap—"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Shin-_chan," point guard _andalan Shuutoku itu mengedipkan sebelah mata kelabunya, dengan binar usil yang sudah akrab bagi Midorima. "Bagaimana pun mereka yang mengembalikan teman lamamu, lho."

"Terserah apa katamu," Midorima bergumam, meski Takao masih bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Nee~ aku bahkan heran kenapa kau tidak langsung menemuinya setelah pertandingan usai. Kukira dia butuh sedikit dihibur pasca kekalahannya," Takao—entah bebal atau tidak paham situasi—terus mengoceh. Coba saja objek yang dia bicarakan ada di tempat itu, Takao Kazunari tidak akan berani berceloteh lebih banyak.

"Diamlah, Takao!" _shooting guard _berambut hijau itu menutup pintu lokernya, agak kasar.

"Midorima, loker itu baru diganti. Tolong jangan langsung merusaknya," Mijayi-_senpai _muncul dari balik pintu, nada suaranya yang santai kontras dengan ekspresinya yang menajam. Menginterupsi obrolan singkat sepasang _guards _itu. Secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan Midorima dari mulut besar Takao. "Bergegaslah, yang lain sudah menunggu di lapangan."

(Perbincangan dengan Takao hanya sampai di situ, tetapi Midorima berpikir bahwa Takao tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bukan berarti dia akan sungguh-sungguh mengirimkan bingkisan sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada Tim Basket Seirin.)

…

Ini adalah pertemuan yang okasional bagi Midorima. Mereka memang tidak pernah saling bertemu secara sengaja, semacam reuni kecil-kecilan—kecuali jika berkumpulnya anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _sebelum _Winter Cup _beberapa waktu lalu bisa disebut reuni. (Reuni macam apa yang hanya berlangsung selama kurang dari lima belas menit, terganggu oleh kehadiran dua _orang luar,_ dan nyaris memakan korban.) Kali ini, mantan kapten mereka yang meminta mereka secara langsung. Mandat Tuan Muda Akashi Seijurou memang bukan lagi obligasi, mengingat dia bukan lagi Akashi yang _itu. _Hanya saja, bagi Midorima ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Setidaknya, untuk mengembalikan keduanya pada titik yang sama—posisi di mana mereka bisa dekat satu sama lain tanpa merasa tidak nyaman.

Dengan syal merah tua melingkar di lehernya—_lucky item_nya cukup normal kali ini, Midorima Shintarou datang tepat waktu di restoran cepat saji yang menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka. Midorima mengira dia yang datang paling awal, atau paling tidak Kuroko. Remaja biru muda itu tipikal orang yang tepat waktu, asalkan dia tidak berangkat bersama Aomine atau Kise atau keduanya. Prediksinya meleset, dia bukan orang yang pertama datang. Bukan juga Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sosok berkepala merah yang sangat familiar bagi Midorima duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jendela. Midorima hanya mengenal dua orang berambut merah; Akashi Seijurou dan Kagami Taiga. Dilihat dari gradasi warna rambut dan tinggi badannya saja sudah jelas sosok itu bukan Kagami. Baiklah, lupakan soal tinggi badan. Midorima tidak mungkin salah mengenali Akashi Seijurou. Tidak biasanya dia datang lebih dulu dibandingkan yang lain. Akashi biasanya muncul setelah semua orang datang. Yah, itu kondisi yang biasanya. Barangkali keadaan sekarang sedang tidak biasa.

"Kau tepat waktu seperti biasanya," Akashi menyapanya, Midorima bahkan belum sempat menempatkan dirinya di salah satu dari enam kursi kosong. Anggap saja basa-basi Akashi ini sebagai _selamat siang, lama tidak bertemu._

"Kau juga datang tepat waktu," Midorima membalas seadanya, sambil menarik kursi di depan Akashi. Salah tingkah. Apa yang harus dia bicarakan dengan Akashi setelah sekian lama? Bahkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Akashi padanya adalah _aku ingin menjadi musuhmu, Shintarou. _Itu pun bukan Akashi _yang ada dihadapannya _yang berbicara demikian.

Sepasang mata sewarna rubi milik Akashi memandangnya, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Lagi-lagi jawaban dan pertanyaan standar basa-basi ala teman lama yang bisa Midorima ajukan.

"Sangat baik," Akashi menjawab sama singkatnya.

Lalu, jeda. Sunyi yang canggung dan tidak menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang berusaha melanjutkan konversasi. Midorima terlalu bingung untuk memulai topik pembicaraan, meskipun banyak, banyak sekali, hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Akashi—tadinya. Pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sudah dia siapkan seperti meledak-ledak random di dalam kepanya, saling tumpang tindih, hingga Midorima bingung apa yang harus dia tanyakan terlebih dahulu. Dia mulai berharap teman-teman _Kiseki no Sedai _yang lain segera datang dan menyelamatkannya dari keheningan yang canggung bersama mantan kaptennya. Entah Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara, atau Momoi sekalipun.

Sayangnya, harapannya tidak terkabul. Teman-temannya yang lain terlalu terlambat. Dan, sepertinya Midorima harus rela terjebak hanya berdua dengan _point guard _Rakuzan itu sedikit lebih lama. Seandainya kondisi mereka masih sama seperti, setidaknya, satu tahun yang lalu, barangkali ini adalah situasi yang mudah. Midorima bahkan tidak akan keberatan duduk diam berdua bersama Akashi. Ironis, sekarang dia lebih memilih ditinggal berdua dengan Kise dan ocehan berisiknya.

Akashi meneguk minumannya. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya—hanya sekadar aksi, supanya dia tidak tampak seperti patung batu yang hanya duduk dengan kaku. Lalu, berpura-pura mengamati tanaman artifisial yang dijadikan pajangan, lalu menghitung jumlah pengunjung (ada enam belas orang, termasuk dirinya dan Akashi), kemudian pandangnya beralih kepada petugas kasir berkacamata yang cukup manis, ke luar jendela, mengamati pejalan kaki, dan kembali pada tanaman artifisial di sudut ruangan. Sambil berpikir apakah Midorima harus memesan minuman—atau apa saja—sekarang? Itu bisa jadi alasan bagus untuk menghindari Akashi selama kurang lebih lima sampai sepuluh menit.

"A-aku menonton pertandingan terakhirmu," dia mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Topik kadaluarsa, sebenarnya. Tanpa diberi tahu pun Akashi pasti tahu dia menonton pertandingan final _Winter Cup. _"Permainanmu bagus."

"Tapi akhirnya aku tetap kalah," Akashi mengangkat bahu, mengikuti alur pembicaraan Midorima. "Untuk pertama kalinya."

Nada suara Akashi terdengar biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada kekecewaan, kemarahan, atau emosi apa pun yang tersesat dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat kecewa," Midorima berkomentar apa adanya. Sebagaimana caranya berbicara pada Akashi, dulu—di Teiko. Untuk hal-hal yang bersifat objektif, Midorima biasanya akan berbicara sesuai dengan opininya. "Bu—bukannya aku peduli bagaimana perasaanmu pasca pertandingan." Midorima bahkan ragu jika Akashi punya perasaan, setidaknya bukan Akashi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku kecewa. Hanya sebentar—beberapa waktu setelah pertandingan, sekarang sudah tidak," Akashi menjawab dengan diplomatis, dan (tampaknya) jujur.

Midorima merasa sedikit nyaman sekarang. Berbicara kembali dengan Akashi tidak sesulit bayangannya. "Tapi kau tidak sampai menangis, kan?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Memangnya dirimu?" Akashi membalas ucapannya.

Pipi Midorima terasa agak menghangat. Semoga saja rona di pipinya tidak terlalu terlihat, mau di taruh di mana harga dirinya? Dia paham betul apa yang dimaksud Akashi; pertandingannya di perempat final dengan Rakuzan. Midorima gagal meloloskan timnya ke babak final, sekaligus gagal memenuhi target pribadinya. Midorima membuang muka, "me-memangnya, kapan aku menangis?"

Akashi tertawa kecil, sedikit tertahan. Midorima mengembalikan arah pandangnya, terpana. Terakhir kali dia melihat Akashi menertawakan sesuatu adalah ketika keduanya masih berada di bawah panji Teiko, sebelum Mata _Emperor _sialan milik Akashi berkembang. (Ya, ya. Mata _Emperor sialan. _Karena mata itu yang menyebabkan Midorima kehilangan teman terbaiknya di Teiko.)

"Kau kenapa?" Akashi tiba-tiba bertanya padanya (yang masih memandang Akashi tanpa berkedip).

Midorima menggeleng. Mengembalikan kewarasannya yang sempat hilang sejenak. "Tidak. Aku hanya menikmati mengobrol kembali dengan _teman lama."_

_Dan, aku senang teman lamaku sudah kembali. _Tentu saja Midorima tidak akan mengucapkan bagian ini keras-keras.

"Aku juga. Senang berbincang denganmu lagi, Midorima."

_Midorima. _Midorima, katanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Akashi tidak memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Berbulan-bulan yang dia dengar hanya Shintarou. _Shintarou. Shintarou. _Diucapkan dengan nada suara yang penuh hegemoni yang menyatakan keabsolutan Akashi. Lucunya, cara Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga terasa lebih akrab dan menyenangkan, dibandingkan ketika Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Harusnya aku bawa papan _shogi _juga. Kita bisa bertanding _shogi _lagi," Akashi menambahkan. "Kau masih ingin mengalahkanku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Dan, bukan hanya dalam hal _shogi_," Midorima mengingatkan target pribadinya untuk mengalahkan Akashi yang belum tercapai.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Aku masih menunggumu untuk mengajariku konsep yang disebut_ kalah," _Akashi mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan, tampak bosan. "Rasanya aneh berbicara _nonsense_ begini denganmu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kau tidak bawa papan _shogi?"_

"Tidak." Untuk apa Midorima membawa papan _shogi _ke acara reuni _Kiseki no Sedai_? Lain ceritanya jika dia hanya bertemu dengan Akashi. Jarang sekali mereka berdua membahas hal-hal kecil seperti ini—kecuali dengan papan _shogi _di antara keduanya, yang artinya fokus utamanya bukanlah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Biasanya, mereka berbicara tentang topik-topik yang tidak terlintas di benak remaja seusia mereka—kondisi ekonomi dunia, hutang dunia ketiga, pasar bebas, Marxisme, politik dan sebagainya. Atau basket, biasanya tentang strategi permainan. "Soal kekalahan, bukannya kau sudah mengerti tentang itu, sekarang?"

Akashi mengabaikannya. "Pokoknya aku menagih janjimu. _Inter High _tahun ini_, _jangan sampai kalah sebelum berhadapan denganku. Dan, aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau permainanmu buruk."

"Aku tidak akan kalah sebelum bertemu denganmu, dan aku tidak akan kalah melawanmu," Midorima menjawab tantangan mantan kaptennya dengan mantap. Mana bisa dia menolak tantangan yang terang-terangan diberikan kepadanya?

"Bagus," Akashi menanggapi singkat. Lalu, mata merahnya menatap sepasang mata hijau di balik lensa milik Midorima. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Eh?"

"Kurasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, dan sepertinya kau ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku—tetapi kau ragu. Semuanya tergambar jelas di wajahmu," Akashi mengatakannya seakan itu bukan hal besar. Seperti semua yang dia katakan memang sudah terlihat jelas.

Midorima membuang muka, melakukan gestur membetulkan letak kacamatanya seperti biasa. Akashi harus belajar untuk tidak seenaknya mengintip isi kepala orang lain. Minimal, tidak mengatakannya secara eksplisit jika dia memang mengetahui isi pikiran orang lain. "Tidak ada. Maksudku, tadinya ya—aku ingin tahu tentang sesuatu. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi."

Akashi mengerutkan kening tak percaya, tetapi tidak mendesaknya lebih lanjut. Kemudian, jeda lagi. Bagusnya, kali ini tidak secanggung tadi.

"Akashi?" Midorima menggilnya.

"Ya, Midorima," Akashi menyebut namanya _lagi._

"Kau tahu, waktu kau ... errr—" Midorima diam, berpikir sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Akashi memandangnya penuh minat, menunggu. "Berubah..." Dia balas menatap Akashi, mencoba membaca reaksi kapten Rakuzan itu. Akashi tampak tidak terganggu. Dia bahkan menganggukkan kepalanya, ketika melihat cara Midorima memandangnya. Seolah-olah berkata _lanjutkan saja, aku mendengarkan. _"Aku merasa kehilangan kaptenku—yah, kukira yang lain juga merasa begitu."

"Lalu?" Midorima bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ekspresi Akashi tidak berubah, padahal dia setengah mati menekan gengsi dan egonya untuk mengatakan hal-hal sentimentil seperti ini.

"Tapi, waktu itu aku juga kehilangan teman baikku."

Akashi diam, tidak menanggapi. Midorima mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di syal yang menjadi _lucky item_nya_._ Benda keberuntungannya kali ini cukup berguna, rupanya.

Dia tidak bohong. Midorima memang merasa kehilangan teman, waktu itu—siapa lagi yang cukup dekat dengannya selain Akashi? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang Akashi yang satu lagi, karena Midorima tidak yakin dia bisa mendiskusikannya dengan orang lain. Sekalipun dengan Kuroko yang sepertinya cukup cermat untuk menyadariya. Justru, orang yang paling ingin dia ajak berbicara tentang Akashi Seijurou yang lain adalah Akashi Seijurou. Meski pada akkhirnya dia mengatakannya pada Kagami—dan, Kagami pasti menyampaikannya pada tim Seirin. Itu pun karena dia memiliki keyakinan Akashi Seijurou yang sebelumnya dia kenal akan kembali ketika dia berada dalam keadaan terdesak—sebagaimana Akashi yang _itu _mendadak muncul ketika Akashi berada di ambang kekalahan.

"Midorima, aku—"

"Ah, Akashi_cchi, _Midorima_cchi_!"

Ucapan Akashi terputus, keduanya serentak menoleh ke arah suara riang yang memanggil mereka. Kise Ryouta datang menginterupsi dengan senyum secerah matahari musim panas—padahal musim dingin belum juga usai. Melambai pada mereka berdua. Kenapa pula Kise harus datang di saat-saat penting seperti ini. Tidak bisakah dia datang dua-tiga menit lagi?

"Baru kalian berdua yang datang?" Kise merapatkan jaketnya, duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Akashi menjawabnya singkat.

"_Doumo,_ Akashi-_kun, _Midorima-_kun," _suara halus dari sebelah kanannya nyaris membuat Midorima terlompat. Tidak bisakah Kuroko muncul dengan cara yang normal?

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Kuroko?" Midorima barangkali harus menggantungkan lonceng di leher pemain bayangan itu, untuk menandai kehadirannya. Di seperti muncul tiba-tiba dari udara.

"Aku datang bersama Kise-_kun," _Kuroko menjawabnya datar.

"Kalian lama sekali, kami sudah menunggu selama..." Midorima mengecek arlojinya. "Setengah jam!"

"Eeehh? Midorima_cchi _dan Akashi_cchi _sudah di sini sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu? Rajin sekali, datang setengah jam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan," Kise berkomentar panjang lebar.

Tunggu. Kise bilang apa, tadi? Tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan?

"Bukannya waktu bertemu kita memang setengah jam ya—"

Akashi menarik tangan kiri Midorima yang berada di atas meja, sebelum dia menyelesaikan protesnya. Membuatnya otomatis menoleh pada Akashi yang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu melalui pandang matanya. Midorima memutuskan untuk diam. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Kise menawarkan minuman pada Kuroko. ("Aku mau pesan minuman, Kuroko_cchi _mau kupesankan sesuatu? Midorima_cchi _dan Akashi_cchi _juga sekalian. Kalian mau apa?")

Midorima tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Akashi Seijurou sengaja memanggilnya tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang seharusnya.

…

Hari itu dilanjutkan dengan _streetball_ di lapangan basket terdekat. Momoi membawa bola basket—yang sebenarnya milik Aomine—dan menggiring mereka berenam ke lapangan basket. "Kalian semua 'kan pemain basket dan pernah satu tim, masa tidak ingin bersenang-senang main basket bersama lagi?" begitu kata si manajer merah jambu itu. Akashi setuju dengannya, sehingga tidak ada yang berani membantah.

(Barangkali, itu lebih karena mereka _memang _ingin bermain basket bersama-sama lagi, setelah menjadi rival di _Winter Cup _lalu.)

Melalui kertas undian yang dibuat Momoi, Midorima mendapatkan Aomine dan Kuroko sebagai timnya. Kise sempat merengek padanya, memintanya bertukar tim. "Aku ingin satu tim dengan Kuroko_cchi," _katanya.

Midorima menolak mentah-mentah—dia ingin mencoba melawan Akashi, walaupun ini bukan _one on one_. Rasanya di setiap undian tim seperti ini Kise selalu meminta bertukar dengan siapa pun yang satu tim dengan Kuroko. Apa gunanya ada undian, kalau begitu? "Tukar saja dengan Aomine!"

"Aomine_cchi _tidak akan mau. Ayolah Midorima_cchi."_

"Ki-_chan, _tidak ada gunanya aku membuat undian kalau kau seenaknya minta bertukar." Bagus. Momoi menegurnya. Dan, Kise tidak lagi membantah—meski setengah hati menjadi anggota tim Akashi.

Momoi dengan suka rela menjadi wasit sambil sesekali mengambil foto _candid _mereka (tidak lupa mengambil foto _selfie _dirinya bersama Tetsu-_kun _sebelum dan sesudah pertandingan dimulai). Untuk kenang-kenangan, katanya. Seolah mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi saja. Sore itu, diakhiri dengan foto bersama mereka bertujuh. Midorima bertanya-tanya sejak kapan teman-temannya—kecuali Kise dan Momoi, mereka memang begitu sejak SMP—menjadi begitu norak? Mau-mau saja setiap momen hari ini direkam—barangkali nanti diunggah ke jejaring sosial, seperti anak muda zaman sekarang. (Dia berpikiran seperti ini, seolah dia tidak termasuk anak muda zaman sekarang saja.)

"Foto-fotonya akan kukirim, nanti. Sampai ketemu lagi, Midorin, Akashi-_kun!_" Momoi melambai pada mereka, sebelum berlari menyusul Aomine. Rambut _pink _panjangnya bergoyang-goyang karena gerakannya.

Midorima sengaja menunggu Akashi, membiarkan teman-temannya pulang terlebih dahulu. Ini agak mengingatkannya pada masa-masa di Teiko,dulu. Mereka selalu pulang paling akhir, biasanya karena dirinya terlalu sibuk mengalahkan Akashi dalam _shogi _hingga lupa waktu dan Akashi tidak mau repot-repot mengingatkannya bahwa yang lain sudah pulang. Tampaknya teman berambut merahnya itu tidak bermasalah dengan jam pulang sekolahnya yang sedikit terlambat—orang seperti dia tidak mungkin dia tidak menyadari berapa lama waktu yang sudah bergerak.

"Kereta ke Kyoto berangkat jam tujuh lebih empat puluh," Akashi usai mengencangkan tali sepatunya, lalu memakai jaketnya. Dia memeriksa jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya waktu satu jam tiga puluh sembilan menit."

Midorima memang sengaja menunggu Akashi. Mencari kesempatan untuk bicara dengan mantan kaptennya lagi, sebelum dia kembali ke Kyoto. Mereka tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat. Midorima sepenuhnya mengerti, gerak-geriknya terbaca oleh Akashi. (Ini hal bagus, karena Midorima tidak perlu repot-repot bicara.)

"Ayo, kita bisa bicara sambil makan sesuatu. _Streetball _membuatku lapar."

…

Akashi nyaris ketinggalan kereta, malam itu. Tetapi dia berhasil sampai di stasiun tepat waktu. Napasnya terengah, menimbulkan uap tipis akibat hawa yang semakin mendingin. Dia memang atlet basket, tetapi lomba lari dengan waktu di musim dingin demi kereta pulangnya ke Kyoto adalah hal lain.

"Kau nyaris ketinggalan kereta, ini hal baru," keadaan Midorima tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Nyaris kehabisan napas. Salahnya sendiri. Akashi tidak menyuruh Midorima mengantarkannya ke stasiun. Orang yang disiplin waktu seperti Akashi nyaris tidak mungkin melupakan jadwal keberangkatan keretanya. Barangkali ini kali pertama dia nyaris melupakan jam keberangkatannya. "Padahal kau masih punya rumah di Tokyo—kau bisa tidur di sana. Tidak perlu susah-susah berlarian ke stasiun begini."

"Hei, ini gara-gara kau juga. Dan, aku ada latihan basket besok pagi, jadi tidak bisa menginap," Akashi berhasil mengatur napasnya. "Nah, dua menit lagi keretaku berangkat. Sampai ketemu lagi, Midorima. Datanglah ke Kyoto kapan-kapan"

"Ya. Hati-hati."

Akashi mengangguk. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Lalu, sosok seratus tujuh puluh tiga sentimeter itu tenggelam di lautan manusia. Meskipun kepala merahnya terlihat sangat mencolok di antara manusia-manusia berambut gelap. Midorima Shintarou tersenyum samar dalam diam. Dia mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali.

**fin**

* * *

saya berusaha nulis paling nggak satu fic sebelum benar-benar sibuk (lagi) sama kuliah. terima kasih sudah membaca. maaf kalau ada salah-salah. koreksi selalu diterima XD

* * *

**omake:**

"Sudah kuduga, mereka berdua mencurigakan," Aomine mengetukkan jari telunjuk pada dagunya, meniru pose berpikir ala detektif.

Di seberang stasiun, lima orang dengan warna rambut yang sangat mencolok mencoba berbaur dalam keramainan sambil mengawasi dua orang yang—sepertinya—sedang mengucap selamat tinggal. Mantan kapten dan wakil kapten mereka.

"Hereka hemang hehitu hejak dhulhu," Murasakibara menimpali, dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang. Tak satupun dari empat orang lain dengan warna rambut beragam itu memahami maksudnya. Murasakibara Atsushi berada di sini bukan karena dia menginginkannya. Dia ikut menguntit bersama teman-temannya hanya karena sekantung penuh _snack _yang ditawarkan Satsuki.

"Telan dulu makanannya, baru berbicara, Mu_kkun,_" satu-satunya perempuan di antara lima orang itu mengingatkan.

"Sa_chin _terdengar seperti Mido_chin,_" si raksasa ungu itu berkomentar setelah berhasil menelan kripik kentangnya. "Aku bilang, mereka memang begitu sejak dulu. Pulang terlambat, hanya berdua. Biasanya sih, main _shogi._"

"Aku tidak melihat mereka membawa papan _shogi," _kali ini Kise turut menyumbang komentar—yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

"Bodoh. Memangnya kerjaan mereka Cuma main _shogi? _Mungkin saja mereka ingin bicara tanpa pengganggu seperti kalian," Aomine menunjuk keempat orang temannya. Hei, jika mereka kau sebut pengganggu, kau sendiri juga termasuk pengganggu, Aomine.

Kening Kise berkerut, tampaknya mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "sepertinya, tadi Midorima_cchi _dan Akashi_cchi _juga datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Iya kan, Kuroko_cchi?"_

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk. Dia bahkan tidak memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Bicara soal Midorima-_kun, _dia akan menyebrang jalan sebentar lagi. Dan, dia akan mengenali kita segera setelah dia sampai di sini," Kuroko Tetsuya akhirnya bersuara. Ngomong-ngomong, dia juga salah satu _korban _yang diseret paksa oleh Momoi, Kise, dan Aomine untuk menguntit sepasang mantan _guards _Teiko itu.

Ucapan Kuroko membuat Momoi kembali melihat ke arah Midorima yang menyebrang jalan bersama arus pejalan kaki ke arah mereka—seperti kata Tetsuya. "Midorin akan berjalan ke arah halte bus. Kalau kita membaur dengan keramaian ke arah berlawanan, dia tidak akan melihat kita. Ayo."

Mereka perlu memaksa Murasakibara untuk menekuk lututnya supaya bisa berbaur dengan keramaian dan menjauh dari jarak pandang Midorima. Lagaknya sudah seperti menguntit buronan saja, padahal mereka hanya mengikuti teman mereka. Kalaupun ketahuan tidak akan membahayakan nyawa. Midorima hanya akan marah selama beberapa waktu—yang artinya bukan masalah besar karena mereka jarang bertemu, sekarang. (Tapi, akan lain ceritanya jika Midorima menceritakannya pada Akashi. Mereka harus bersedia hidup penuh teror selama beberapa waktu ke depan.)

"Midorima-_kun _tersenyum," Kuroko berkomentar setelah mereka diasumsikan berada di jarak yang aman.

"Hah?" tiga suara berujar serempak. Minus Murasakibara yang hanya memandang bosan dengan _snack _di tangan.

"Kalian tidak ada yang memperhatikan, ya? Midorima-_kun _tersenyum, hanya sebentar. Tidak lama setelah Akashi-_kun _masuk ke stasiun."

"Kau yakin kau tidak salah lihat, Tetsu? _Megane _itu tersenyum? Ini hal baru," Aomine menanggapi, setengah tak percaya.

"Aku tidak rabun, Aomine-_kun," _Kuroko melirik mantan cahayanya, iritasi.

"Aku mau pulang," Murasakibara menginterupsi, sebelum ada yang berkomentar lebih lanjut mengenai apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan—spesifiknya, apa yang baru saja Kuroko katakan. Yah, sebenarnya dia memang ingin pulang sejak tadi. "Aka-_chin _dan Mido-_chin _sudah pulang, tidak ada yang diikuti lagi, kan. Terima kasih _snack_nya, Sa_chin._ Sampai ketemu._"_ Murasakibara berlalu, tanpa mau repot-repot melambai. Kantong berisi makanan ringan yang sekarang tinggal setengah masih berada di tangannya.

Kuroko memeriksa jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya aku juga pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Momoi-_san, _Aomine-_kun, _Kise-_kun."_

"Tetsu-_kun, _ayo pulang bersama," tanpa berpikir dua kali Momoi menarik lengan Kuroko, melupakan eksistensi dua orang yang lain.

"Oi, Satsuki, Tetsu. Tunggu!" Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya. Lalu mengucapkan salam sebelum menyusul dua orang yang sudah mulai menjauh. "Sampai ketemu, Kise."

Kise membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. "Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang."

Kise Ryouta memeriksa jam melalui telepon genggamnya, sebelum kembali berjalan ke arah stasiun. Tak sampai sedetik, sepasang matanya melebar dan seruan yang nyaris feminim terdengar.

"EEHH? AKU KETINGGALAN KERETA KE KANAGAWA. BAGAIMANA INI?!"

**omake II:**

Kuroko Tetsuya menemukan balok berbungkus kertas cokelat tua di meja belajarnya, sepulang latihan basket. Paket untuknya, kata ibunya. Tidak ada nama pengirim. Hanya ada nama dan alamatnya. Bahkan di resi pengiriman pun tidak ada. Anonim. Isi kotak itu juga cukup berat dan padat. Tidak ada suara benda berkelotakan ketika Kuroko mencoba mengguncangnya.

Kuroko tidak ingat dia membeli sesuatu di toko _online. _Jadi, sepertinya ini dari orang lain. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang mengirim bingkisan padanya secara anonim?

Bukan hadiah dari penggemar rahasianya, tentu saja. Memangnya dia punya? Hadiah natal yang sangat terlambat, barangkali. Ah, jelas bukan. Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa? Keterlambatan juga ada limitnya—ini sangat amat terlambat namanya. Kado tahun baru? Sepertinya juga bukan. Atau hadiah untuk atas menangnya Tim Basket Seirin di _Winter Cup _lalu. Sepertinya tidak juga. Terlalu terlambat juga untuk hadiah kemenangan yang sudah terlewat. Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kuroko? Bisa jadi, iya. Ini spekulasi yang paling masuk akal. Meskipun ulang tahunnya masih minggu depan.

Pemain Bayangan itu membuka kertas pembungkusnya dengan hati-hati. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk pengirim kotak persegi panjang misterius itu di bagian dalam kertas pembungkusnya. Beberapa buku literatur klasik menyambutnya ketika kertas pembungkus itu berhasil disingkirkan. Pantas saja berat, ternyata isinya buku. Kuroko memeriksa kertas pembungkusnya, berharap ada petunjuk. Ternyata percuma.

Tetapi ada kartu berwarna toska yang ditempel di atas tumpukan buku. Tulisan tangan berupa aksara _hiragana _yang dikenal Kuroko tercetak di sana. Hanya satu kata. Tidak ada petunjuk lain berupa nama atau apa pun.

_Arigatou._

Bibir Tetsuya terangkat, membentuk senyum kecil. Orang ini—si pengirim buku—tidak berubah. Dia bersedia repot menggunakan jasa pengiriman anonim, tapi sengaja meninggalkan pesan dengan tulisan tangannya. Padahal seharusnya dia tahu Kuroko tidak mungkin tidak mengenali tulisan tangannya—Kuroko itu tipikal pengamat yang cukup cermat. Ketika dia mengambil telepon genggamnya bermaksud berterima kasih pada si pengirim bingkisan anonim itu, dia mendapatkan satu pesan singkat dari pelatih basketnya, Aida Riko.

_Kuroko-_kun, _ada yang mengirimkan hadiah secara anonim untuk Tim Basket Seirin. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?_

Senyum Kuroko Tetsuya semakin lebar.


End file.
